Crazey Vanilla
by AnImE-PrInCeZz78
Summary: Joey and Mai's relationship is blooming and Joey's got what he's always wished for. But what happens when Tea tells him how she feels about him, and he starts to feel the same way too?
1. Devil In Disguise

(You look like an angel)  
  
Mai's large purple eyes shone with innocence as she pushed a lipsticked lip down in a pout, flipping her long, flaxen hair. The young substitute teacher weakly pushed the tardy sheet away and cleared his throat.  
  
(Walk like an angel)  
  
She slandered carelessly, but gracefully to her seat, making the male classmates turn their head to stare.  
  
(Talk like an angel)  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Williams," she cooed as soon as she sat in her desk. She traced the edge of the wooden tablet and gave an enticing slow smile," I really appreciate it."  
  
(But I got wise)  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. He saw this trick a million times. He was smart enough to know her trickery, yet dumb enough fall for her.  
  
(You're the devil in disguise)  
  
She was a 100% pure concentrate evil. The devil in disguise, he called her in her face many times.  
  
(Oh yes you are the devil in disguise)  
  
Whenever he did, he'd see her eyes flash with fire and then see her stalk away, mumbling under her breath after socking him hard in the stomach. She was sure evil all right.  
  
(You fooled me with your kisses)  
  
Sometimes, she'd pretend she was like the little angel she always *was* and blow him kisses and coy smiles, making his knees turn into jelly and his heart go faster than a light particle.  
  
(You cheated and you schemed)  
  
She got what she wanted and when she wanted it and did . . . you guessed it. Whatever she wanted.  
  
(Heaven knows how you lied to me You're not the way you seemed)  
  
He always felt like he'd been tricked whenever he "lent" her some money. She wasn't what she appeared to be.  
  
(You look like an angel)  
  
Mai scooped her books together and hurried out of class as the bell rang, brushing a strand of sun bleached hair out of her face.  
  
(Walk like an angel)  
  
She power-walked to the exit, her slim legs jogging swiftly, yet stiffly in her skirt and boots.  
  
(Talk like an angel)  
  
Joey stopped her at the doorway. She looked up at him and scowled," What do you want, Wheeler?" she huffed. It was a wonder how she still sounded like an angel when she was mad.  
  
(But I got wise)  
  
He knew she'd say no, but tried it any ways. "Um . . . I wanted to know if you wanted to . . . you know . . . go out together to that beach party." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.  
  
(You're the devil in disguise)  
  
She gaped at him for the longest time . . . and started laughing and going into a fit of hysterics.  
  
(Oh yes you are)  
  
'I knew it!' Joey gnashed his teeth in spite of himself. Devils in disguise don't go out with puppy dogs.  
  
(The devil in disguise)  
  
She waved it away and smiled," I'll think about it, Joseph . . . "  
  
(I thought that I was in heaven)  
  
"What? Really?!" Joey's dark eyes widened in shock.  
  
(But I was sure surprised)  
  
"But the chance of me going out with you is a one in a billion chance!" She looked at his crestfallen face and quickly added," But if I don't get a date then . . . I'll consider your offer."  
  
(Heaven help me, I didn't see)  
  
He blushed furiously and looked away.  
  
(The devil in your eyes)  
  
Mai's inky amethyst eyes gave a flickering flash to him as she turned and trotted out of the school.  
  
(You look like an angel)  
  
He watched her car drive away until it disappeared and heaved a sigh.  
  
(Walk like an angel)  
  
He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, his heart beating excitedly at the thought of a chance going out with the prettiest girl in the school.  
  
(Talk like an angel)  
  
Mai went through about 10 guys a month and soon all of the jocks and sports players were x-ed out of her list of eligible guys. Now, guys like Joey were left and he had a pretty good probability of getting Mai.  
  
(But I got wise)  
  
He tried thinking of her dark, evil, disguised self, but his heart didn't listen.  
  
(You're the devil in disguise)  
  
He flew through the doors of the school and raced home.  
  
(Oh yes you are)  
  
The sky was darkening and rain started to pour, but suddenly, the day got much brighter.  
  
(The devil in disguise) 


	2. I Got A Crush On You

* * *  
  
(You know everything that I'm afraid of)  
  
"Hyah!" shouted Joey triumphantly as his foot came crashing down the poor, unsuspecting spider, squashing it to bits. He grinned at Tea underneath his unkempt bangs. "No more spiders!" he declared.  
  
(You do everything I wish I did)  
  
"You give us too much homework!" complained Joey loudly, reading Tea's mind as she stared at the colossal stack of worksheets sitting in front of her.  
  
(Everybody wants you, everybody loves you)  
  
"Isn't he cute, or what?" whispered a girl Tea didn't know to her friend as Joey passed by with his macho man stride.  
  
(I know I should tell you how I feel)  
  
She knew it was unhealthy to keep things like this bottled up for so long, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
(I wish everyone would disappear)  
  
She was sure that the whole school would know in two seconds and vicious gossip would arise from the secret she kept so long. She wished that all of her classmates would just vanish into thin air.  
  
(Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me)  
  
"Hey, T," Joey had greeted on the phone earlier," Do you know when the science project's due?" Somehow, her mouth became frozen and couldn't speak.  
  
(And I'm too shy to say)  
  
She was known as they quiet, timid girl, and this only proved it.  
  
(Ooh, I got a crush on you)  
  
She wanted to finally admit it. She had a crush on Joseph Wheeler.  
  
(I hope you feel the way that I do)  
  
She wished that he felt the same way.  
  
(I get a rush when I'm with you, ooh, I've got a crush on you)  
  
When he was near, a dizzy wave of happiness washed over her.  
  
(You know, I'm the one that you can talk to)  
  
He was the one who talked to her for advice and about his problems.  
  
(And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know)  
  
But unfortunately, his problems were mainly focused on one particular girl. Mai Valentine.  
  
(I just want to hold you)  
  
She didn't want to talk about those things. She only wanted to hug that big, soft teddy bear.  
  
(And you say exactly how you feel about her)  
  
When he told her how much he loved Mai from a distance and it hurt to hear him talk about how he felt about her friend.  
  
(And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way)  
  
Every time they discussed the topic on Mai, she couldn't help to think if he would ever resort to those feelings for her.  
  
(Ooh, I got a crush on you)  
  
Whenever he flashed those charming grins at her, she tried not to swoon and faint.  
  
(I hope you feel the way that I do)  
  
She observed him as he left the school. She knew what had happened and why he looked so darn happy.  
  
(I get a rush)  
  
Tea stared at the rain discerningly and sighed. She picked up her things and opened her umbrella and began her way home.  
  
(I get a rush when I'm with you)  
  
She thought about going to Joey's place to hang out. Maybe talking him into casually going with her to the party.  
  
(Ooh, I've got a crush on you)  
  
Thinking of Joey made the day more promising. Tea smiled as she started her way to his apartment.  
  
(A crush on you) 


End file.
